Catching a Break
by fae-de-luna
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can’t catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Completed!
1. Nowhere

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to say that while I mean the standard no infringement policy, I would also like to add that I mean no infringement on my fellow writers. If you have a similar story, its probably better, so don't be mad. On with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another case solved and another unending road trip. Why do aliens always have to visit the boondocks? Can't they stick to someplace nicer, like New York or San Francisco? They'd blend right in there.  
I look over at Mulder. He is focused so intensely on the road, as if it would move if his eyes didn't hold it in place. We're in the desert. Aliens must like the desert. We're always out here. The road stretches out before in a straight line for miles. The quiet is so thick you could cut it with a knife and eat it on a sandwich.  
Speaking of which, I am hungry. I notice a small town on the horizon. It is off a few miles yet but it is there, like and oasis in the Rub'al Kali. I am about to say something to my partner when a terrible sound erupts from the engine. We sputter to a stop and just sit there for a moment. Finally he speaks to me without looking away from the road a head of him.  
"I think we overheated."  
Plain and simple, with no more words needed, we exit the car and begin walking towards the town. We reach it within a few minutes and make straight for the auto repair shop.  
A short, plump man is sitting behind the desk reading a magazine.  
"Can I help you?" he asks looking up at us, immediately focusing on me. His face looks like a rat and Mulder doesn't seem to notice that this man is looking at me like I'm a juicy steak when he replies.  
"Our car overheated and we need a tow truck."  
"I'll have it ready by morning."  
"We were hoping you could have it done a little faster than that." I capture his attention before he can return to his magazine, which I now have a good view of. It's of the adult genre. Pig. "We need to catch a flight." He's staring at my chest. I want to take out my gun and shoot him. Mulder has yet to notice.  
"Sorry but I have the mechanic repairing the tow truck now. It won't be ready until tomorrow." His eyes wander over my body. My trigger finger is itching.  
"Is there someplace to stay around here?" Mulder asks.  
"There's a motel around the corner, but the lady is more that welcome to stay with me."  
I'm furious but before I can act on it, Mulder puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." He looks at me and smiles. It is the first time he has looked at me all day and the first time he's smiled at me all week. I can't help but smile back. As we walk off, I see the rat faced man is scowling at Mulder. I grin more. Once we're out of sight he releases me but stays close.  
"Thanks." I'm so quiet I almost whisper. He gives me a funny look.  
"Anytime," he insists. "What are friends for?"  
Oh, yeah. Friends. So why did that feel like so much more? Get over it, Dana. He's so focused on the Truth he'd never consider falling in love with you. Besides he likes those tall, leggy brunettes. We swiftly approach the motel and once we're inside he jumps away from me. There is one of those tall, leggy brunettes behind the desk. She takes one look at Mulder and drools. She takes one look at me and smirks. I'm not ever competition to her.  
"Howdy!" she greets us, but continues staring at him. God, I think I'm going to be sick. "Welcome to the Comfort Ranch. How can I help you?"  
"We'd like two rooms for the night." He smiles lazily at her. I've seen that smile before, with Bambi and others. He's flirting. I know my face betrays none of my inner turmoil, but I secretly hope he can see how disgusted with them I am.  
"Two rooms?" she asks with false innocence.  
"Yes please." He is still smiling. I could smack him.  
"Rooms 23 and 24; here you go." She handed him the keys and flashed a million watt smile. I could knock out every one of those perfect teeth. I grab my key hastily, not even waiting for Mulder, who had moved to carry my bag. Snatching it out of his reach I am gone before he can open his mouth. Let them flirt, I don't give a damn.  
An hour later, I'm lying on my back, blasting AC/DC (I'm a closet metal fan), and just zoning out when there's a knock at the adjoining door. It must be Mulder. I don't respond, childish but I don't care. He knocks louder. I still don't care. He can knock all he wants but wild horses couldn't drag me from this comfortable position. He's got a pizza. An apology. He doesn't even know what he's sorry for I bet. Come to think of it, why am I angry? Oh right, because he takes me for granted. Screw him. I'm staying here.  
"Scully?"  
I don't answer.  
"Can I come in?"  
Not moving if it's the last thing I do.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He enters the room and set the pizza down on the table before sitting at the end of the bed on which I am spread. He looks at me for a moment. He's nervous I can tell. He's never seen me like this. I've never let him. I think he's scared of me. He should be. I'm pissed. 


	2. Tequila

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: Dear God, thank you for the good reviews and for sending those who do not like it to hell. Thanks for the reviews. He, he, I'm a new writer so thanks for your help and support. I used to review under Beca but now I'm Fae_de_Luna should anyone care. Leave me a note. Thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you okay?" Mulder asks with genuine concern in his voice. Damn him for caring so much.  
I still don't say anything, mainly because I don't know what to say. I'm not okay, but if I say so, he'll want to talk. I'm not much into talking at the moment. I'm too busy being mad at myself for falling in love with my oblivious partner.  
"Come on Scully. Talk to me."  
"I have nothing to say." I answer so softly it sounds like something I say everyday. I turn the music up just a little louder as one of my favorite songs comes on. "Highway to Hell", how fitting.  
"Interesting choice of music. I never pegged you for a metal fan."  
I never pegged you for a moron. He just isn't getting the point that I don't want to talk. I sit up and pull on my sneakers. I take my weapon off the nightstand and leave the room with him close on my tail. He follows me around to the back of the hotel where the desert meets the town. I see some cans lined up on a fence a good distance off.  
"Let me in Dana. Tell me what's wrong." He used my first name. He's trying so hard to get through the walls I've put up. But these walls don't crumble easy.  
The fact that he's trying so hard pisses me off me off more. Five years. Five miserable years I've stuck with this man through thick and thin, but the moment there's a pretty woman in sight he ditches me.  
"I'm angry Mulder." I finally speak to him as I take aim at the first can. "I'm furious with you. Tomorrow I was supposed to take my nephew to the zoo. Instead I'm stuck here." I hit the first can off the fence. "Stuck here after wasting another weekend chasing phantom aliens with you." Another can bites the dust. "And to top it all off, the phantoms are just someone's practical joke and I lost my favorite pair of earrings to some old hag in return for showing us a mutated potato she thought was an alien embryo, all because you begged me to." Two more cans hit the floor. I turn and face him. "Happy?"  
He looks hurt, but I don't care. I'm so mad I could shoot him. I know I have two bullets left in my gun. Murder/suicide? No, I'm not that far gone..yet.  
"I'm-" he starts to apologize, but I cut him off.  
"Don't say it. I don't want to hear whatever apology you've got because in the end it's always the same. I'm sick of it."  
I walk away. There's no place to walk. This town is smaller than the Hoover building. I see a bar. A few shots of tequila would be nice. Besides, I'm off duty. I walk in and sit at the bar. Its low, I notice. My feet actually touch the ground. Then I see a picture over the bar. It's old. In it, a man about my height is standing in front the bar.  
"I see you've met old John." A voice startles me. An attractive man: blue eyes, blond hair, rugged look; comes over to me from the other side of the bar. Must be the barkeep. "My great-uncle. Hi, I'm Rick."  
"He was a very smart man, Rick."  
"Well, he had to make the bar shorter otherwise he couldn't serve the drinks. You must be passing through. What can I get you?"  
"The last week to do over and a shot of tequila," I answer with a grin.  
"Bad week?"  
"Bad last five years, but especially bad week."  
"What a pity. Pretty woman such as your self should be enjoying the prime years of her life, not regretting them." I blush slightly at his comment, so not like me; must be the tequila already. Usually I have such a high tolerance.  
"How did you know I was passing through? How do you know I haven't moved here?"  
"First of all, no beautiful woman moves out to the middle of nowhere. Secondly, I could never get that lucky."  
"Are you always such a sweet talker?"  
"Well it's not everyday a beautiful woman walks into my bar. So, where are you from and what brings you to this little corner of the world?" He is flirting with me. So go ahead and flirt back it's not like you're married to Mulder. If he can flirt so can you! Oh God, I'm schizophrenic, but what the hell?  
"I'm from DC passing through on business."  
"And what business is it that brings you here to me?"  
"Government business; the FBI."  
"That must be a challenging job."  
"With Mulder, everything is a challenge."  
"Must be the man you were with at the garage."  
"How do you know I was there?"  
"I'm also the mechanic there. I got your truck and I should have it done by morning. You melted some parts; the desert can do that."  
"Well, one good thing has come out of this sojourn."  
"What's that?"  
I smile. He's so hot. I like him.  
"I got to meet you." I pay my bill and start to walk out; then he catches my arm.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Dana."  
"Well Dana, I close up soon and I was wondering if maybe I could come see you."  
"I think I'd like that very much." I flash him my best smile and walk back to my hotel room on cloud nine.  
  
Author's Note: I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will be Mulder/Scully soon. Anyway, go ahead and flame if you want, I'm flame retardant. If you're bored and have nothing to do, visit me at LiveJournal.com under my pen name. ~Beca 


	3. Forever?

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: You guys got lucky. I thought I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend, but by some miracle I didn't get any homework today. So here I am. Thanks for the reviews. I feel motivated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just about an hour later, I'm getting ready to meet Rick, and Mulder walks into the room.  
"Hey, you look nice. Going out?" he asks softly. I see he's still a little hurt. For a moment, I feel regret and consider apologizing. Suddenly, I see Miss Brunette and Leggy stick her head in through the adjoining door.  
"Are you coming Fox? The movie is about to start."  
Forgetting any of the afore mentioned regret, I smile through my anger and reply to his question.  
"Yeah. Got a hot date."  
Is that jealousy I see flash across his face? I'm having a hard time deciding whether this makes me happy or angrier. I'm glad he's jealous, but what right does he have when he's never made a move (aside from a crude innuendo here and there) and has that bimbo sitting in his room. Definitely more upset. Finally there is a knock at the door. Rick, come to rescue me before I do something I could regret later. I answer the door. He's even hotter in the daylight as opposed to the dimly lit bar.  
Rick looks a little uncomfortable seeing Mulder in my room; finally, someone who deserves to be jealous. I grab my hand bag and take one more look at Mulder. He's got shock and jealousy all over his face. I would laugh if I weren't so mad at him.  
"I'll see you later Mulder." I'm smiling as the urge to laugh at him is welling up inside. Then I add cruelly, "You'd better get back to your date."  
I feel better once Rick and I are outside. We walk around the town and he takes me to a nice diner to eat. We talk and I'm so relieved that it's not about Mexican goat killing monsters or the latest pattern of crop circles. It's normal conversation. I can't remember the last time I had that. After giving him a brief synopsis of my life (excluding exactly what I do with the FBI), I ask about his life.  
"There's really not much to tell. I was born here, grew up here, and have no chance of leaving here."  
"Why not?" I ask. He takes my hands in his.  
"I always wanted to go to New York and start my own five-star restaurant, I'm a good cook, but I'm too scared I wouldn't make it so I've never left."  
I don't know what to say. I feel so bad for him. I look at the clock, it's almost midnight and the diner is closing, but I'm having such a good time I don't want the night to end. Then I'm struck with an idea. Brilliant Dana!  
"Would you cook for me?"  
  
"I don't know. It's getting kind of late and I don't want your partner to put me on America's most wanted." He's so sweet. I can tell he doesn't want me to leave, but he's nervous about Mulder.  
"No, it's okay. He's probably so busy with whatever her name is he won't notice I'm gone." I smile at him, one of my rare flirty smiles.  
"Her name is Loretta."  
"I really don't care. I just want to stay with you as long as I can." I mean it. I can't be bothered with him if Mulder doesn't return my feelings.  
"Are you sure? I mean you've got a long trip tomorrow."  
"I'll sleep then. Please just let me stay a little longer."  
"Alright." He grins at me lopsided and takes my hand. We go back to the bar, which he lives above. The apartment is small and in desperate need a woman's touch, but nowhere near as messy as Mulder's. We sit together in the kitchen. He really is a great cook. He feeds me all sorts of pastries and pastas. You're going to pay for all these calories later, Dana. I really don't care. I'll spend a little extra time in the gym, so what? The food alone is worth it; the man makes it even better.  
"So what is this called?" I'm eating this black pudding. It tastes great.  
"You won't like it if I tell you."  
"Please!" I beg with a laugh in my voice. It's just about three in the morning.  
"It's blood pudding." My mind immediately jumps to vampires, but he continues. "It's an old recipe from Spain with pig's blood. It's a little out there, but doesn't it taste great?"  
"It's amazing."  
"You're amazing." I blush. He's so..wonderful. He is leaning in. He's going to kiss me! So, don't you want him to? Of course I want him to kiss me. So what are you waiting for?  
I lean in and am about to meet him half way, when the phone rings. I know who it is. Damn you Mulder go back to Loretta or something. Rick and I laugh nervously.  
"Hold that thought." I tell him as I break away to search for the ringing nuisance. After I dig it out of my hand bag, I hit the call cancel button and turn it off. Then I turn back to Rick, before I can even get my body facing the right way, he's kissing me. I react quickly by throwing my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. It seems to last forever, but finally we break away, both gasping for air. I'm dizzy. Now is it from lack of oxygen, or that kiss?  
"You really are amazing." He is smiling like a fool but I can tell I have a smile to match.  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
Everything is quite for a moment. Perfect. Everything is perfect. There are no monsters or aliens to ruin the moment. Then he asks me a question I wasn't expecting to hear.  
"Will you stay with me? Forever?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, the eternal question as posed by the Clash: Should she stay or should she go? Give me your thoughts. And please don't be mad. It will become shipper very soon. 


	4. Life Sucks

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: I have the power!!!! I can make this story go anyway I want. Lucky for you people I want what you want. Thank you for your encouragement and suggestions. On with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A million thoughts went through my head at once. Go. Stay. What about your job? What about your family? What about Mulder? You can't leave him, even if he's not interested in you. I let out the breath I'd been holding.  
"I can't.I have commitments." I was sad and happy at the same time: Sad that I may have just kissed away my only chance at a normal life; happy that the logical side of me was still intact and keeping me from doing anything rash.  
"Oh. I see." he says, sadness echoes in his voice.  
"Come with me." Okay, maybe my rational side isn't as intact as I thought. The idea slipped out before I even had time to process it.  
"I can't do that Dana. I don't have enough money."  
I sat down in a chair. Things shouldn't have to be this hard. It's not fair. I should be able to be happy.  
"Then I guess this just isn't meant to be." I say so softly I don't think he heard, but I guess he did.  
"I guess it isn't." He parrots. He must feel the same as me but there really isn't much we can do.  
"I'd better go." I get up to leave but he holds my arm to keep me from going.  
"Please just stay a little longer."  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea." It will be too painful tomorrow. This could be my last chance at love, at a normal life, at any life. Giving this up means I'll spend the rest of my career pining over Mulder and slaving away at a thankless job. "Goodbye Rick."  
He stands next to me and leans down to kiss me. It's beautiful. I could love him, maybe. But even after all this, I'm still in love with Mulder.  
"Never say that Dana. You never know when we might meet again."  
I walk towards the door and turn to gaze at him once more. He doesn't look sad. It is as if he knows we will be together again. It's a look of determination.  
I drive back to the hotel. I'm trying to be quiet as I enter because I think Mulder is asleep. All the lights are out and it's quiet. I have no such luck.  
"Where have you been? I was worried." His voice comes out of the dark like a ghost and I jump a little. Worried my ass. You were just scared I wouldn't come back to share in your delusions.  
"It's not really any of your business. Besides, I didn't think you'd notice I was still out. Weren't you busy with what's her name?"  
  
"I invited her to watch a movie, not spend the night."  
"I really don't care. I'm tired and upset so if you can save the lecture for tomorrow that would be great. Now please leave me alone." I slammed the connecting door in his face. Then I sunk to the floor and cried. I knew he could probably hear me so I moved to the bathroom and locked the door. I hate myself. How could I let things get to be like this? I was so in love with Mulder that I couldn't even have a relationship with another man. I had no life because of the strange overcast that has shadowed me and my reputation ever since I became "Mrs. Spooky". I cleaned myself up and fell asleep on the bed, still in my clothes.  
In the morning, Mulder seemed to have gained a few brain cells and didn't talk to me. We checked out, more smiling goofily ensued but I was too worried about running into Rick at the garage that I didn't care. I think this bothered Mulder because the smiling stopped abruptly, much to the disappointment of Loretta.  
"I have to stop in the bank. You should go ahead to the car shop."  
"Actually, I have some stuff to take care of too, so I'll come with you."  
I'm a bit peeved by his presence but I revel in the fact he doesn't want to leave me. He's like a puppy dog; a slightly annoying, but never the less cute puppy dog. I'm becoming less angry with him by the minute. In truth, I've already forgiven him, but I keep up the charade so he doesn't catch on to my feeling. I suspect he may already know. I wouldn't be surprised. Sometimes it's like he can read my mind.  
The bank is pretty empty. There's one teller, the president, a business like man, and a young, pregnant woman. This shouldn't take too long. Soon Mulder and I will fall back into the routine of comfortable silence and communicative stares.  
"Have a good night?" He asks slyly. I can hear the implication of his tone.  
"Not at all, and I don't want to talk about it -ever." I glare at him. He looks both pleased and concerned.  
"I wouldn't say that Scully. Sometimes even the best of us eat our words."  
"It'll be a cold day in hell Mulder."  
"According to Dante, hell is actually made of ice in its inner most levels."  
"You know what I meant Mulder. Don't push your luck.  
He smiled. I love his smile. It makes me feel silly and goofy, which are two things Dana Scully is not. Maybe my affection for Rick was really just misplaced love for Mulder. Now that I think about it, they're kind of the same: Both trying desperately to achieve a seemingly impossible goal.  
"Everybody freeze!" an angry voice shouted. "This is a stick up!"  
This guy had obviously watched too many gangster movies; "stick up"? Please, give me a break. This trip had just about escalated to the worst trip ever and of course something had to come in and make it worse. I turned to face the voice and was surprised to see a furious and armed Rick. Oh my God! Is there something that attracts me to psychopaths or what?  
"Dana?" he is obviously surprised to see me. "I thought you'd left already. To bad you didn't. I wish you didn't have to be here for this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: It's always got to be a psychopath with Scully. At least this one isn't a mutant. Go ahead. You know you want to review. 


	5. Sorry

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: Psychopaths are really just misunderstood. Trust me, I know a few. There nice people -most of the time. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rick herded all his hostages to a corner of the room and made us sit. Mulder and I had been stripped of our guns, but that's not what I was worried about. Eventually Mulder would do something stupid; it's an invariable in our relationship. He'd try to be the hero and save me, if not someone else. I couldn't take it if I saw him get hurt one more time. My mind rattled off options and plans quickly.  
Our captor had proceeded to empty the vault and registers, so I took a cursory evaluation of the hostages. All this stress was not good for the pregnant woman, who looked just about ready to burst. The business man was practically hyperventilating and the teller was crying. The bank president was to busy trying to avoid being shot as he opened the vault. I could see the wheels turning in Mulder's head, trying to figure out the same thing I was: how to take out Rick without injuring a hostage.  
About an hour later, the FBI had been called in and Rick was making his demands for a fast car. Obviously he had no accomplice. I decided to speak up.  
"Why Rick? Why do this?"  
"To be with you, baby. With all this money, we could run away together and start a new life."  
"So you rob a bank and hold a pregnant woman and a man with a nervous condition hostage? I can't be with you if this is who you are."  
"Well Dana, one way or another, you are coming with me."  
"The FBI will find you. You can't hide from the government."  
"But you can. And together, we'll escape."  
"I have no intention of helping you."  
"You don't really have much of a choice. I'll shoot Mulder if you don't."  
"You were going to kill me anyway!" Mulder yelled angrily.  
"What reason would I have for that?"  
"Because you think she's in love with me." Just a little closer to the truth than you know Mulder.  
"She is! And that's why she can't be with me. But the moment your out of the way, I'll sweep her off her feet and take her away."  
"You really think killing the man you think she loves is going to make her love you? You're more delusional than I thought."  
A bullet whizzes past Mulder's face and my heart skipped a beat. I felt like shouting at the top of my lungs that I do love him and I couldn't live with myself if he died. He was going to get himself killed if he didn't stop provoking Rick. Think Dana!!! You're a smart woman; how can you save Mulder and bring Rick to justice at the same time?  
It hit me like a train. The only way always had to be the most risky. However before I could put my plan into action, the businessman went into cardiac arrest. As I pulled off his jacket to pump his chest, a palm pilot fell from the breast pocket and clattered on the floor next to me. Once the man was stabilized I started to put my plan in motion. I stood slowly.  
"You know what? I'll go with you Rick."  
Both Mulder and Rick looked at me with shock. I hoped Mulder caught on soon. I placed my arms around Rick and kissed him. Mulder's jaw dropped a mile. The kiss was getting a bit more heated than I wanted so I broke away. Rick continued kissing my neck as I spoke.  
"I'm so tired of my job and Mulder's lack of feelings for me." Another mile on Mulder's jaw. "Plus, what girl can say no to all that money?" I added my last comment rather seductively. I could have dropped dead laughing at the look on Mulder's face if I wasn't trying to save his life.  
Rick finally lifted his lips from my body to speak.  
"I want you so badly."  
"You'll have to wait. I'm a little old fashioned. We should just let these people go. The car will be here soon."  
"The rest can go, but Mulder stays until we have the car."  
"Alright but let me say goodbye before we kill him; privately."  
"Fine, I'll go finish cleaning out the vault."  
He released the others and walked towards the safe. Once he was gone I took a deep breath and turned to face Mulder. He was shaking with anger.  
"What the hell are you doing?!?"  
"Saving your ass! When you get hit, stay down," I instructed as I slipped the palm pilot into his inner pocket. "I'll see you soon." I chastely kissed his forehead for luck.  
Rick re-entered the room and saw the kiss.  
"A kiss of death Dana?"  
"Yes."  
"I have a last request." Mulder announced.  
"Whatever you want," Rick told him.  
I was totally surprised by what happened next. Mulder kissed me!!! A real knee weakening, feel-it-in-your-soul kiss! I couldn't even kiss back. This must have angered Rick because he fired a shot at the ceiling. Mulder broke the kiss but held me close and whispered so softly he breathed it.  
"I love you. Be careful."  
I was shocked so I did what any person who just had the love of their life confess mutual feelings would do: I smacked him up the side of the head; then kissed him.  
  
I slowly walked over to Rick and took a gun from his hand. I'm sorry I have to do this to you Mulder.  
And then I shot the man I loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: And the plot thickens! ~dun, dun, dun!~ leave me a message. And visit my journal at Livejournal.com under Fae_de_Luna. 


	6. Call it a Hunch

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: So, I read your reviews and had my sister threaten my life if I didn't write another chapter immediately. Now, I fear your and her wraths so instead of doing my chemistry homework and Spanish project, I'm typing you a new chapter. Plus I'm going to mess with your heads and change the point of view from Scully to Mulder. Happy now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At first I stayed down because I really thought she shot me. I heard Scully being pulled away by Rick the psychopath almost as soon as I hit the floor. Once they were gone the FBI came rushing in and Skinner ran over to me. When had he gotten here?  
I decided to look down and see how bad my wound was. How come I'm not bleeding? Come to think of it, why am I not in pain? Slowly I sat up and I saw a few guys jump back as though they thought I was dead. I could see a bullet hole in my suit jacket, where was the wound. I reached into my inner pocket and pulled out the man's palm pilot. When had she put that in there? Must have been before she kissed me. I was so busy trying to figure out what she was doing, I completely missed her putting it there.  
Skinner looked at me funny as I let out a laugh.  
"What the hell is so funny Mulder? Your partner just shot you and pulled a Benedict Arnold!"  
I laughed harder at his misinterpretation of Scully's actions. She'd just saved my life.  
"Don't worry Sir. Scully hasn't crossed over to the dark side." I held up the palm pilot with the bullet wedged into it. "She's a fucking genius!" I turned to one of the other agents. "Okay I need you to have everyone scout out all the motels, hotels, and hole in the walls from here to Vegas. We're looking for a suspicious couple and a woman who seems uncomfortable with the man hanging on her."  
"Would you care to explain what's going on Agent Mulder?" Skinner was angry and confused.  
"Rick was going to kill me so instead of having him shoot me and possibly kill me, Scully slipped this into my pocket and hit there on purpose. God she's got good aim. Now she told Rick she wouldn't sleep with him until they were married so they're going to get to Vegas really fast because let me tell you, he was really desperate to have her. Scully will leave us the proverbial bread crumbs and all we have to do now is follow or get there first."  
"And I thought God worked in mysterious ways. You two are a heart attack waiting to happen."  
"Glad to cause you anxiety Sir, but we should work on finding Scully."  
God, I loved the way this woman's mind worked. She's just so, for lack of better word, awesome. She was so intelligent and beautiful; I'd loved her for years and moments ago when I was so sure I'd die told her I loved her. Much to my surprise, she felt the same! I still don't get the whole smack up the side of my head thing. I'd have to ask her about that later, but the kiss. Scully really was something else.  
I just hope we found her trail before Rick. I don't even want to think about what he could do to her. Sure Scully was strong, hell she could wipe the floor with most of her fellow female agents, but against a man that weighed at least twice as much? I didn't think she could hold him off for very long.  
I saw my opportunity to return her favor in the form of a running FBI vehicle. Skinner spotted me.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To find Scully."  
"We don't even know where she is. How are you going to find her?"  
"Call it a feeling."  
"You're going to find her on a feeling?"  
"Yes Sir. I am."  
Skinner chuckled at this.  
"Good luck Agent. Call us when you find her."  
"Will do Sir, will do."  
I took off towards where Vegas would be. After only fifteen minutes I found her trail. There was a motel off the side of the road. The desk manager said he'd been instructed to give me a note by a pretty red haired woman. The note read:  
  
Dear Mulder,  
You are invited to a wedding. 8:00 PM the Chapel o' Love on the outskirts of Vegas (but you knew that). You bring the badge, I'll bring the fugitive. See you there.  
~Scully~  
  
Very funny Scully. I pulled out my cell phone and called Skinner and informed of the plan. We would helicopter there and set up undercover as tourists and even the Justice of the Peace. Who'd have thought that I'd see the day where FBI agents had to act like drunken newly weds. I should sell tickets.  
It was just a matter of waiting. We were all ready. I was worried. They should have arrived by this time. What if they'd changed direction and that sick bastard was taking advantage of Scully? I couldn't take it if she got hurt; especially not now when everything was coming together for us. Why can't we catch a break?  
They were here. The signal came from outside. I was to get out of sight for fear Rick would recognize me and open fire. As they walked in I observed Scully's rigid uncomfortable stature as a very inebriated Rick tried to stick his tongue down her throat.  
"Not yet Rick," she instructed him. "The ceremony comes first."  
Rick mumbled something incoherent and Scully rolled her eyes. She must have spotted me somehow because she stared straight at me and smiled.  
Now the showdown could begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: See? Mulder's not dead. I don't have the heart to kill him off, at least not in this fan fiction. To CB15: Thank you for your review, it was amusing and motivational. I've read some of your work (but was too lazy to review, sorry) and I like it even though it's not exactly what I prefer. I'm going to go back and find your first story. Thanks again for all the reviews people!! They mean a lot to me. Plus it proves to my sister that my writing doesn't suck. The next chapter will be up soon. Later. 


	7. Return to Nowhere

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: I am such an insomniac. I should go to bed seeing as how I have Mass in the morning, but I'll just down some coffee and use some eye drops instead. Glad everyone's happy I didn't kill Mulder. I'm just too much of a softy to let the bad guy win, although I do like to see evil win sometimes; for entertainment's sake. Anyways, where were we? PS: Now we go back to Scully's point of view. But you all could have figured that out, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm standing with Rick in front of the fake Justice of the Peace and I realize, this may be as close to a real wedding as I will ever get. Enjoy it while it lasts Dana. I can see Mulder hiding behind a doorway. I'm so glad he's so smart. I don't think I could bring Rick in on my own. He's stronger and while I may have training, a hundred and fifteen pounds, five foot six, will not stand up to two hundred pounds, five foot eleven.  
We go through the ceremony as normally as possible. The undercover agent left out all the most important part, but my unknowing captor was too drunk to notice. He was too busy staring at me to care. Finally, we reach the objections part. I look to Mulder to ask if this is my cue. He understands and nods.  
"If there is anyone who has any objections to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
"I object." I say assured of myself. Rick looks at me like I have three heads. I turn to him. "I'm sorry but I can't marry a fugitive. In fact, I'm going to have to arrest you now." Some agents move in for the kill, but Rick has one trick left up his sleeve; literally. He pulls a gun off his left arm and points it at my head, wrapping one arm around me to hold me hostage. "Any of you move and I'll kill her!" I just want to bang my head against a wall. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You should have known he had one more gun. All the agents freeze and Rick shouts for Mulder. "Where are you?! Come out you smart ass bastard!" "I'm here." Mulder steps slowly out behind the doorway. He holds up his arms to show he is unarmed. Rick starts laughing like a madman; which isn't far from the truth. "I knew you weren't dead. She's too in love with you to kill you. I had hoped she's changed her mind, but you two were plotting this all along." Rick looks at me. "I may love you but I don't trust you." "You don't love me." I spit out, my voice like venom. "You're just desperate." "Shut up! We'll talk later, but now we need to leave, so if you could please excuse us." He pulls me out of the crowded chapel and pushes me into the car. We drive for about an hour before we stop. Meanwhile, my thoughts ran ramped: Got to get out of here; got to leave a trail for Mulder; got to water my plants; got to escape; got to distract Rick; got to tell Mulder I love him. They repeated that way until Rick pulled over on the side of the road. I looked around. We must have been a mile outside that God forsaken town where all this started. There is no place to run. I have no doubts he will shoot me if I try anyway. I've really pissed him off. "Walk," he commands. "Where?" I ask. We're in the middle of nowhere. "Straight out into the desert," he replies coldly. Oh my God. He's going to kill me and leave me out in the desert. I'll never see my family again. I'll never see Mulder again. "Is this that part where you kill me?" "No, this is the part where we hide out until it's safe to flee out of the country. I have no intention of killing you at the moment, but if you do anything stupid, don't think I won't try." "What a relief," the sarcastic voice in my head proclaims; "Stuck with him if you want to live, dead any other way." Oh shut up. I've really got to get medicated for these voices. This week just really sucks! I need a vacation. "Here we are." Rick says. I look around. We've been walking forever and are now even further into nowhere land. I ran out of things to drop as a trail almost half an hour ago, so I left my jacket and scrunchie. He moves a little a head of my and picks up a rope. It's a trap door, in the middle of nowhere. He pushes me down a flight of stair, if you can call it that, into a tiny underground room. I realize this is a childhood play place of his. It's got cookie packages and action figure strewn about and covered in dust. There is a small couch. I wonder how he got that down here. I looked again to my captor. That walk had really gotten to him. He was breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his forehead. I'm a little tired too, but years of running and jumping et cetera had kept me in better shape. Rick places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me onto the couch forcefully. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you." "You don't know what love is." "Then why don't you enlighten me seeing as how you're in love with that bastard partner of yours." I reflect for a moment and look to sum up all the things Mulder and I have. This is kind of hard. "Love is: trusting someone with all your secrets and having faith in them that they will have faith in you. What you have is an obsession." That earned me a slap. But he was still weak. I saw my opportunity. I prayed for strength and tackled him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Don, don, don! What will happen to our daring heroine? And where is the dashing hero when she needs him? Find out in our next chapter of: Casablanca! Whoops! Sorry, wrong thing. Let's try that again. Find out in my next chapter of: Catching a Break! Leave me a review if you want more. I need at least four or my bookie will break my legs and trash my house. 


	8. The Begining

Title: Catching a Break  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. There can be no doubt about it. I am the poorest girl in the world. You can sue me if you want, but you won't get anything. I don't even have a college fund. These characters, settings, etc. are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and some other companies who do not need my money. I'm just borrowing these things for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't catch a break. Coming back from a small town in the middle of nowhere, they stop to rest a moment in a quiet town just off the interstate. Everything goes wrong and Mulder and Scully are once again in danger. Just another day... Completely shipper.  
  
Author's Note: Woo-hoo! To anyone who read my note in the reviews, my computer is barely functioning but I've decided to get this chapter out before I loose it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love you guys! Now, not only will I revert back to Mulder's point of view, but I'll switch to Scully's mid-chapter. Don't get lost. I don't have a map.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We pick up Scully's trail about two hours after Rick took her at gun point. Damn him. We underestimated him. I wouldn't let that happen again.  
Scully had dropped buttons as a trail, but about a mile and a half in she must have run out. Further into the desert, I stooped down to pick up her jacket. A little further, I found her scrunchie but then the trail abruptly stopped.  
Where could they be? Maybe they were abducted. 'That's stupid Mulder.' I heard my voice of reason, which had Scully's voice say. 'Think more logically.'  
I looked around. There was nothing. A big empty expanse as far as the eye could see.  
I thought for a moment that perhaps they had doubled back. Maybe they were already on their way to Mexico and we were wasting our time looking out here. I started calling for her.  
"Scully! Scully!" I knew it was probably useless, but I was getting desperate. I needed to find her. My life depended on it.  
After moments of futile calling, I half sat, half collapsed on the ground. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. How could she be gone? I loved her.  
Skinner stood over me and directed others to keep looking down the road and in the immediate area. I just sat with my head in my hands.  
"She's not dead Mulder. We'll find her."  
"They could be anywhere. He could have." I didn't want to finish that thought. It was too painful.  
It got quieter as agents began to leave. Soon there was only me and Skinner. I was about to get up when I heard something. Music. Music seemed to come out of the ground. It sounded like. AC/DC! Scully!! She was okay. I felt it. I began to frantically look around for an entrance to whatever underground chamber she was in. Skinner looked confused.  
"What are you-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.  
"Listen. Do you hear it?"  
He listened for a moment until I knew he could hear the song clearly. We called some agents over and began scanning the ground for a way down.  
Finally I noticed a piece of rope lying on the ground. I carefully dusted away the sand until I revealed the edges of the trap door. What the hell was this doing out here? Who cared? As long as she was safe that was all that mattered to me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I won our wrestling match. I handcuffed him to a sturdy support pole.  
  
I had grown tired of his curses so I turned on an ancient radio and flipped until I found "Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution" playing on a station.  
"You stupid bit-" I cut him off by turning the volume louder.  
I nearly hit my head on the roof when the trap door was pulled open. Blinded by the sudden light, I thought quickly. Was it an accomplice?  
Mulder!!  
"Scully!"  
He embraced me, not caring that our boss was standing right behind him. I couldn't have cared less either as I squeezed him back. Skinner cleared his throat and we broke away.  
"Good work Agent Scully." He smiled. "It's nice to have you back in one piece."  
"Thank you, sir. I'll have the appropriate paperwork ready when we get back."  
"That won't be necessary. In fact, you're both on mandatory leave. The OPR almost killed me when they found that between the two of you, you have three months of paid leave. Plus it will make for interesting conversation around the water cooler."  
I wasn't sure if I should be appalled by the indication or embarrassed it was that obvious. Mulder slid his arm around my waist. I felt at ease. I didn't care who saw at this point. I almost wanted to make- out in the middle of the OPR meeting that we'd most assuredly be attending in the near future. However, the fact that I was completely in love and my brain was little more than mush when Mulder was around, did not stop my trademark sensibility for showing. I restrained myself from the urge to kiss him there in front of Skinner.  
Mulder smiled goofily at me and I must have had a matching smile when I replied to Skinner.  
"Whatever you say, sir. Whatever you say."  
Once Mulder and I had climbed out of the hole into the glorious sunset of the desert, he turned to me, with love in his eyes.  
"Where to now?"  
"I'm sure you know of some haunted house around here we can go explore."  
"I was thinking along the lines of a cozy bed and breakfast."  
"As much as I would enjoy that, I don't think we should rush things. Besides, I'm in the mood for an adventure."  
"Really?" His hazel eyes lit up with an excited glow.  
"Sure. Bring on the little grey men, the ghosts, the whatever. I'm ready for it."  
And with that, we drove off into the sunset. Like at the end of all those movie's and fairy tales. But this wasn't the end; it was the beginning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Ta-da! So?! What did you think?!? I've already got another story running circles round my head, but if you got a better idea, I'm all ears. Anything off topic, you can reach me at Becca788@hotmail.com or at livejournal.com under fae_de_luna. That's all folks! 


End file.
